Safe Ride
by ilovefiction
Summary: She suddenly sleeps on his favorite place. The next day, she finds herself lying on the comfort of her own bed, but in someone else's jacket. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1 Susceptibility

**Hey, guys! What's up? I'm back!**

**I'm already done with the plot so I hope you guys would appreciate this new story. This is a first for me, because Sasuke is . . . well, I dunno! Read it if you really want to know! :D**

**On to the story!**

**Summary: **She suddenly sleeps on his favorite place. The next day, she finds herself lying on the comfort of her own bed, but in someone else's jacket.

**Rated: M for Language, Mild Violence, and maybe Sex on later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

_- "She's the very first woman to drool on me like that." -_

-

_- _Chapter 1_ -_

**Susceptibility**

_**-**_

_**- **__**SasuSaku**__** -**_

* * *

"That was uncalled for, you arrogant bastard!"

"I think I've already warned you to not mess with me," a guy in a Konoha Gakuen freshman uniform swung his bag back to his shoulder. "…you filthy outsiders. Get out of my sight."

Terrified, the guy with the black shirt immediately retreated and ran off.

"Oi, Sasuke. You overdid it again,"

"It's his fault. He's trespassing. Students from Oto Gakuen are not allowed to get in our school. I'm just enforcing school rules and regulations here." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and turned to walk away.

"But Sasuke-teme, punching the guy in the jaw… Isn't that a little too harsh?" A blonde-haired guy went to where the trespasser got smashed into. "Oh, look. He left his ID."

"He won't come back ever again. Naruto, surrender that to the Director's office."

"Hyeah, sure. Oh, wait! Aren't you coming with us? We're going to a goukon!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Sasuke shot a death glare at him.

"Naruto, can I break your jaw, too?"

"Uhh, uhh… NO THANKS!!" Naruto pulled Shikamaru. "We're leaving!"

Sasuke thought to himself, "_Tch, goukon, huh? That's just stupid."_

* * *

"Okay, class. I'm expecting all of you to answer my questions correctly. Your grades are pretty low. Now, if you don't want the idea of getting to be sophomores go down the drain, I suggest that you guys study _real_ hard. Trigonometry is not a subject to be laughed at. Seriously, if you guys fail this subject, you won't be able to enjoy your summer vacation." Hatake Kakashi-sensei placed his book on the teacher's table and went to get a piece of chalk.

Series of groans and whispers were heard in the entire room. Yup, they're up for a good scolding now. Kakashi-sensei was known to have failed a whole class of 57 students in Trig the previous year.

"So far, only one of you had managed to pass all the pop quizzes and exams. Ah, no…not pass. In fact, he's always getting perfect scores."

All eyes were set on the far northern right corner of the room, on the very head of a sleeping raven-haired teenager.

"Ah…he looks so relaxed. No one would actually think that a student like this," he stepped closer to the sleeping boy, "is the most ably student in this class."

Naruto stood up to stretch his arms. "Aah! Kaka-sensei! He hardly looks like it but…he loves studying. We were supposed to go to a goukon yesterday. Teme didn't go with us. Uh, damn, we had to apologize to all those girls…"

Kakashi looked at him with his lone eye.

"I see. Well, I think he deserves to sleep right now. Anyway, don't even think about me cancelling today's activities. I'm going to give you some make-up exams today. And, if you still fail, you know what'll happen." The masked teacher grinned. "Since your History teacher is on leave today, we have all 5 hours for the exams. I'm giving you 30 minutes to review."

Another round of heavy groans filled the room.

* * *

"Huh…huh, what? WHAT?!" A pink-haired girl snapped out of her reverie when her bestfriend suddenly shook her arm.

"Ssh! He's here! Nii-san's here!"

"Oh dear… Hey, Hinata-chan, do I… Do I look decent enough to say hello to him?" The girl was panicking.

"Of course, Sakura-chan," Hinata flashed a smile. "It won't hurt if you try. Come on!"

"Oh dear, here he comes!"

"Sakura-chan, please, calm down," Hinata patted her back. "I'm sure it'll be alright. Do you want him to know that you're crushing all over him?"

Sakura gasped. "I'm…I'm not ogling over him!"

Hyuuga Neji, clad in a laboratory gown, came out of the Science Room with a test tube rack on his hand. He noticed his cousin and a pink-haired girl hiding behind the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? Ah, and you brought a friend, too," his face remained blank, as if he saw nothing.

"Nii-san! This is Sakura, my bestfriend." Hinata pushed Sakura in front of her. "I hope we weren't disturbing you or something,"

"Not really. We were just packing up, actually. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I hope my cousin isn't much of a bother to you." Neji offered his hand out.

Sakura took his hand and shook it. "N-no…she's great! I love having her with me,"

Neji's eyebrows rose up. "I see. Well, I better get going. Anyway, Hinata, you freshmen should stay away from this building if you don't want to get caught."

"I'm sorry, nii-san. We just came to check on you." Hinata played with her fingers. "We'll be going now. Thanks and bye!" She pulled Sakura by the arm and dashed away.

"Be careful!"

* * *

It was a boring afternoon for Uchiha Sasuke. Why? Because he had slept during Trig class, and was told that their Kakashi-sensei had made him the center of attention once again. Naruto kept bugging him to tell him his secret studying techniques, but he doesn't really have any.

Maybe a visit to his favorite spot on the school rooftop would relieve him of his boredom. He prepared his things and went for the door.

"Going to the rooftop again, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto elbowed his dark-haired friend.

"I'm bored," Sasuke slid the door open. "Don't even think about following me there. I already got tired of listening to your stupid questions."

"I wasn't going to follow you, teme," Naruto wore his jacket on and went for the door, too. "Anyway, are you already done with the Physics assignment? Can I—oomph!"

"Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes to look at the girl who bumped him, but when he turned to look, she was already running away.

"What the hell?" He followed her with his eyes.

"Strange," Sasuke helped him get up. "I've never seen anyone with pink hair here."

"Well, there's one," Naruto patted the dirt off his clothes. "I think I know who she is."

"Who the hell cares?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Tch, you were going to ask me if I'd let you copy my homework, weren't you?"

"Well…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, please slow down!" Hinata was panting now. Really, letting her pink-haired friend meet her cousin was a slightly bad idea. "We've been running for God knows how long, now!"

Sakura stopped running and let go of Hinata's hand. She looked at her with her cheeks burning red.

"H-Hinata-chan! I'm…I'm so happy!" She went to hug her friend.

"And you just told me that you're not crushing on him, huh?" Hinata patted her friend on the back. "Sakura-chan, you can't fool me, you know."

Sakura couldn't contain her happiness. She just had spoken with Hyuuga Neji just minutes ago, and it was the best thing to happen in her high school life.

"Really, Sakura-chan. You were so preoccupied that you bumped a student back there,"

"Ah, yea, I apologized, anyway," Sakura beamed a smile. "Hinata-chan, do you think we'd see each other again?"

"If you come visit me this weekend, you sure will!" Hinata held her hand. "It's already 5 in the afternoon. We have to go home now."

"Ah, no way… I left my bag in the classroom!"

"That's too bad. Uhh, Sakura-chan, I don't think I can go with you back there. I have to go."

"It's okay, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled. "Thanks for everything today! It was really fun! Well, be careful on your way home."

"Thanks," Hinata smiled back. "Be careful, too!"

* * *

Sakura went back to the corridors to go to their classroom. It was slightly dark already, and only a few students were busy cleaning the rooms. When she found their room, she went in to get her stuff and walked out.

On her way through the hall, she noticed the stairway near the fire exit. She had nothing else to do, anyway, so she went up to take a look.

"This is the door to the rooftop? Why didn't I notice this before?" She went straight up and opened the door.

"Wow," Sakura stared in awe. "Geez, I knew I should've attended that mini-tour Kurenai-sensei was offering to us. I didn't know such a place like this exists. It's so pretty!" She inhaled the fresh air from the outside.

She took her time and explored the top view of Konoha. She could see the villagers working the day through, children playing, her home, and the breathtaking Hokage statues adorned by the beautiful Konoha sunset.

"Not good…" She yawned. "This place is too…beautiful…" She could feel her knees weaken, and finally settled on the wall. She fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

"Tch… That annoying, lard-brained idiot," Sasuke walked towards the school grounds. "His brain is as yellow as his hair. Shit, it's already this late!"

The annoying, lard-brained idiot he was talking about had just dragged him out of school and took him to Ichiraku. Going there had been annoying enough, because the yellow dude told the waiter that Sasuke wanted his ramen to be a bit spicy. The thing is… Sasuke never liked anything spicy. He literally burned up and went for the comfort room to douse himself in cold water. When he came back, Naruto was already gone, and poor Sasuke was left to pay the bill.

"That… That little shit!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and went inside the school and made his way to the sixth floor where the staircase to the rooftop is.

"Sasuke," a blonde-haired girl patted his shoulder. "I thought you already went ahead. What are you doing here? Are you going to walk me home?"

"Stop it, Ino," Sasuke looked away from her.

"Geez, Sasuke!" Ino slapped his back so hard that Sasuke staggered. "You're so serious. I bet Naruto has something to do with it." She chuckled.

"Hn."

"I was right!" Ino laughed right on. "Well, Sasuke, I better get going."

"Yeah, bye." Sasuke went ahead.

* * *

It was already getting dark, but Sasuke didn't really mind. The rooftop was the only place he'd considered most private because no one actually came there. It seemed as if the rule that the place is off limits to students was made for his convenience. To him, the rooftop was his sanctuary; he only found peace in it.

He opened the door and breathed in. As always, the setting was perfect, except that he could see someone slouched on the wall nearest him.

"…"

It was the pink-haired girl who bumped Naruto earlier.

"Tch… Another annoyance." He walked towards the sleeping girl and sat to take a closer look.

_So, she's a natural pink, huh. _He examined her face more. _Her eyebrows are pink, too._

When the girl shifted her position, Sasuke immediately backed away.

"Wha…what was I doing?" His face reddened.

_Not good. She has to leave. Now._

He shook the girl's shoulders in attempt to wake her up, but there was no reaction.

"Damn it," he caught the girl's face between his thumb and index finger and pinched her cheek. "Wake up, you--!"

Still, there was no reaction.

"Annoying," He stood up and walked away from the girl. "How the hell did she end up here? Tch… It's getting dark." He pulled his left sleeve up to reveal a watch. 6:30 PM. He'd have to leave soon.

But, what should he do about this girl?

He scratched the back of his head in annoyance. How he hated this day.

"You won't wake up, huh? Well then," he slid the girl's silky pink hair away from her front to take a look to her ID.

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**First Year, Section 1-B**_

_**Student No. 08-0244**_

"Haruno Sakura," he stared at the girl again. "So, your parents took your name from your hair, huh."

The flipped the ID card to see her home address.

_**Person/s to be contacted in case of emergency: **__**Mr. Haruno Takahiro/Mrs. Haruno Shuuko**_

_**Contact No/s.: **__**02-XXXXX **_

_**Home address: **__**Rm. 409 Shinjuku Bldg., Akari St., Konohagakure, Chiba, Japan**_

"Good." Sasuke smirked. "She doesn't live too far from here." He took his dark blue hooded jacket and put it on her. There was no way he'd get caught carrying a girl outside the school.

He put his left arm between the wall and her back and the other under her knees and pulled her near him. He shot a glance at the scenery and walked out.

* * *

"Ah, Uchiha! What are you doing this late? And who is that girl you're carrying?" Hatake Kakashi had just walked out of the faculty room.

"Sensei," Sasuke replied. "I was—"

No. They'd lock the rooftop if he'd say that he was staying there.

"You were…?"

"I was in the sixth floor earlier because I forgot something from the classroom. When I got out of the room, I saw this girl sleeping on the staircase. She just won't wake up, so I carried her down." Sasuke continued smoothly. For once, he was glad he's good at lying.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I have to get going now. School closes at seven. Are you taking her home?" Kakashi responded.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Sasuke was shocked at what his sensei just said.

"Ah, you must've misunderstood. I'm sorry," Kakashi waved his hand as an apology. "I was asking if you're gonna take her to _her_ home."

"Yes, I was going to," Sasuke replied. "But I suppose you'd like to do it yourself?"

Kakashi could sense that Sasuke was already irritated. "No, it'd be great if you do it. I still have many things to take care of at home."

"I see, well, goodbye sensei." Sasuke resumed walking down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow," Kakashi grinned.

* * *

"Damn it. I knew I should've left her there!" Sasuke groaned. Sakura wasn't heavy but, he felt so bored…

"What the—"

…until he felt something wet oozing through his uniform.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Haruno Sakura, the girl Uchiha Sasuke had taken time to carry home since she wouldn't wake up, had just drooled on his uniform.

_Did she…did she just drool on me?!_

"…mnn," Sakura moaned.

"Why you…!" Sasuke wanted to throw her off that moment. "You ungrateful—"

Her face settled on the space between his neck and shoulder. Sasuke shuddered at the contact.

_What the heck is she doing?! Ngh—!_

He felt her wet lips touch the side of his neck. She murmured something he couldn't hear.

"What…what are you doing…?" Sasuke was blushing like mad. No one had ever done something like that to him. There was only one thing he could think of at that moment:

He had to get to her home immediately, forget about everything, and act as if nothing had happened the next day.

He stopped on the sidewalk, eyes fixed on a white building just a step away from him.

"Finally," he groaned.

He walked in and went for the elevator. _Fourth floor. Room 409_.

"403… 404…" Sasuke counted the rooms, and after moments of looking, he found the door. He gave Sakura a quick glance before he put her down near the door. He pressed the doorbell and ran for it.

* * *

**First chapter done! I'm done with the second chapter already, so please stand by.**

**I apologize for all the errors in this chapter.**

**Review, please! (No flames! My heart won't bear it.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Paraphasia

**Welcome to my world where everybody's completely OOC!! Hahaha, you should've noticed by now! Really, when did Sasuke become lazy and so carefree? Well, Naruto's still annoying…and, Hinata! Oh, Hinata is the OOC-est! Wow, I can hardly wait for the other characters' OOC-ness!**

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! **

_**See? I'm not a Sasuke-hater!!**_

**Chapter 3 is on progress!! **

* * *

_- "It's not like I hate it or anything. I just don't like it. You get what I'm saying?" -_

_-_

- Chapter 2 -

**Paraphasia**

-

_**- SasuSaku -**_

* * *

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Sakura laid her bag on her table. "I'm pretty sure someone had taken me home last night! I can't remember anything, though. I think I fell asleep and someone found me."

"Oh, you mean yesterday? When I went home ahead of you?" Hinata took out her Chemistry book and flipped some pages.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura sat down. "I just thought I'd take a look at the rooftop."

"Sakura-chan, the rooftop is off-limits," HInata faced Sakura. "How did you get in?"

"The door was open," Sakura chuckled. "Really, it was very nice of that person to carry me home. I'm sure that person's had a hard time waking me up."

"He sure did," HInata laughed in. "Well, everyone in this class knows you're a heavy sleeper, Sakura-chan."

"He… _He…_?" Sakura looked at her bestfriend. "A _guy_ carried me?"

"Sakura-chaaaan…" Hinata smiled and twirled her best friend's pink hair. "There's _no_ way a girl would carry anyone home."

"A-aaah!" Sakura's eyebrows rose up. "No wonder--!"

Hinata just watched her best friend pull out a dark jacket out of her bag.

"_He_ seemed to have forgotten this," Sakura sighed. "He should've left a note or something so I can thank him."

"Well, that guy must've wanted you to not know." Hinata took a closer look at the jacket. There was a red and white paper fan sign. "Hey, Sakura-chan, there's an insignia inside the hood."

"I don't know this crest," Sakura touched the symbol. "Well, maybe I'll be able to find him with this."

"That's right," Hinata smiled. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks a lot, Hinata-chan,"

* * *

"You…"

"A…ah! Sasuke-teme! Calm down!" Naruto was shielding himself with his bag.

"You… You knew very well that I _hate_ spices, but still…" Sasuke prepared his hands. "You idiot… You left before I came back…"

"There was an emergency!" Naruto reasoned out. "I was— Hey Sasuke! Wh…wha--"

"I'm gonna rip your head off!"

* * *

"_I shed I'm shorry…_"

"You didn't apologize, you idiot." Sasuke continued to walk with Naruto, face all beat up and clothes tattered, on the corridor.

"Ah! How about I pay?"

"You're right. You _should_ pay," Sasuke faced him with a dark aura.

"Hey, hey! I've already apologized!" Naruto shielded himself again.

"Hn," Sasuke continued to move forward and saw a flash of pink.

His eyes widened. Although it didn't last long, he could clearly recall everything that had happened last night. He was surprised to see the pink haired girl inside one of the classrooms in their floor.

There she was, talking to a friend while writing something.

As if something had bitten him, he placed his hand on the left side of his neck.

_Wet lips brushing his neck,_

_Lightly kissing the spot,_

_Murmuring something inaudible,_

It was too much for him to handle. Without looking anymore, he walked straight.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, why are you blushing like a girl?" Naruto asked.

Shit.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, would you like to come over for dinner this Saturday?"

"I would love to, Hinata-chan!" Sakura moved forward to hug her friend. Yes, she would be meeting Hyuuga Neji once more. Just thinking about it made her heart skip beats.

"I'm not sure if Nii-san would be there, though," Hinata frowned. "I heard him talk with Outo-sama about going somewhere this week. I'm not sure when it is."

Sakura's face went down a bit. _And I thought I was going to meet him again…_

"It is okay, Hinata-chan. Neji-senpai must've been pretty busy these days…"

"Yup! But I still hope that you'd meet him again." Hinata held her hand. "Wanna grab some snacks before the class starts?"

"…un!" Sakura smiled.

_

* * *

_

Damn English class… Can't this stupid teacher speak any livelier?! It's annoying!

"As I was saying," Maito Gai raised his book once again to reveal a picture. "William Shakespeare used _Pidgin English_ for his sonnets and other literary works. Are there any questions, comments, or violent reactions?"

The room was completely silent.

"What's wrong with this class?! Where is the youth and vitality? Where is the…" and he trailed off.

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's head…

…_come on, move it! Uhh, shit! Still 30 minutes left! And when is he going to stop gabbing about that fucking issue about youth?! Ah, forget it. I might as well sleep._

"Uchiha Sasuke! Please stand up!"

All heads turned to face Sasuke's seat. For once that day, all eyes were wide open.

It was the first time Sasuke was called for recitation.

"Sensei," Sasuke stood sluggishly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He replied smoothly.

"Yes, I have a question for you." Gai stepped closer to him. "I see, reading all of your classmates' faces, that this is your first time to be called?"

"Apparently, yes." Sasuke responded without delay.

"Okay then, I suppose you were listening intently to what I was discussing a while ago," the nerdy yet big professor smirked. "If you really were, can you please answer this question?"

"Serve it in," he said coolly.

"Okay then, when was William Shakespeare born?" Gai looked straight into his eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath and immediately spoke, "History couldn't state when Shakespeare's birthday was, but it was precise that he was baptized on the twenty-sixth day of April, year 1564, because the Holy Trinity Church in his place of origin, Stratford-upon-Avon in Warwickshire, has taken hold of his baptismal record. Also, it was a fact that the children in his hometown were baptized two to three days after birth, so the historians and scribes assumed that the Playwright was born on the twenty-third day of April, on the same year."

Gai couldn't believe his ears. A freshman student has successfully answered a 5-word question with a whole statement, and without pausing or stuttering, too. He dropped his book in astonishment.

"Sensei," Sasuke yawned. "Can I sit now?"

Gai snapped out of his stunned state. "Pl…please do!"

Sasuke languidly settled himself in his seat, and dropped his head down the table to sleep.

The room was silent for what seemed like forever. Mouths were gaped open, and those who were doing unnecessary things a while ago stopped to look at the sleeping Uchiha.

* * *

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto elbowed his best friend. "You've done it again!"

"What? I just answered his question," he swung his bag and took off. "Besides, it's about time he zips it. He's annoying."

"Serves him right, hahaha!" Naruto laughed loudly. "Oi, teme! That was the best."

"Tchh," the raven-haired teen just shrugged him off. "Leave me alone. I wanna sleep."

"It's always the rooftop," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'll just have to leave you alone, then." He walked away and left Sasuke on his own.

* * *

"Ah, geez," Sakura sat down on her chair. "It really bothers me. Who… Who exactly are you…?" Her eyes were fixed on the symbol inside the jacket's hood.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard gasps from inside the room. Her eyes shifted to the direction of her classmates.

"Hey, Satoko! Know what? Gai-sensei got owned today!"

"Really? How's that so?" The girl with gray hair was shocked.

"He was mercilessly humiliated by a freshman during a graded recitation in English! They say it was a kid from Class 1-C!"

Sakura somewhat found the issue interesting. She stepped closer to the gossiping girls.

"Oh! Hi, Sakura-chan! Have you already heard about Gai-sensei?"

"A…ah! Sorry for intruding! I was just listening to it a while ago," she waved her hand in apology.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Everyone has to know." Satoko replied. "This is so great! I never thought there'd be a student like that in our school! He's so cool!"

"R-really…" Sakura listened some more. "So, what's his name?"

"Uchiyama? No, wait… Uchiki? Ah, no!" Another girl with brown hair and pigtails butted in. After tries of remembering the name, she finally clapped her hands and happily exclaimed, "Ah, right! Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke!"

The girls squealed in delight upon hearing the name.

"Oh, yes! He's the hot, mysterious guy from Class 1-C! He wasn't noticeable at first because he doesn't expose himself too much. Oh my god, I think I have a crush on him!"

"Me, too!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

Sakura just kept silent. _Uchiha Sasuke...?_

* * *

"Oi, teme," Naruto opened the door to the rooftop. "You gonna stay here?"

"Aa," Sasuke murmured. "Now go the fuck away."

"You're always so serious. By the way," the blonde sat down beside Sasuke. "Harems of fan girls were looking for you a while ago. Damn you, why do you always get the spoils?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. "What? What did you say?"

"Girls," Naruto emphasized.

"Not interested." Sasuke went back to sleep.

"Bah," Naruto sneered and got up. "When did you even bat an eyelash for a girl? Geez, you act like an old man. Well, that's about it. I'm going back in."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Scram."

* * *

Sakura was too vexed to listen to her classmates' squeals and giggles. She was just walking out of their room when she saw Hinata by the window. She immediately went down to meet her bestfriend.

"Hinata-chan! Where have you been?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I'm waiting for Nii-san," she smiled.

"N-Neji-senpai? Wh-what for?" Sakura stuttered.

"For Saturday's dinner! I just want to make sure so you won't find it a waste of time to go to our home."

"N-no, Hinata-chan! Really, spending time with you and your family is more than enough," she reasoned out.

"That's very sweet, Sakura-chan." Hinata hugged her. "But, as your bestfriend, I can't just let this pass by, you know."

"Thank you so much, Hinata-chan" Sakura hugged her back. They didn't notice Neji walking towards them.

"Hinata, Sakura-san," Neji greeted the two.

"Nii-san!" Hinata responded with a smile. Sakura gave him a nod and bowed to hide her blush.

"Break time?" The brown-haired sophomore asked the two and offered a box of what seemed like Pocky.

"Thanks," Hinata took the box. "Break time's almost over. Anyway, will you be eating dinner with us on Saturday?"

Neji thought about it for a while. "I'm not quite sure," he answered. "But if I have enough spare time, I'll give it a go. Besides, it's been a couple of days since I last slept in my room."

Sakura's face lightened up a bit. She absentmindedly turned her gaze directly into Neji's eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by the pale-eyed boy.

"Sakura-san," Neji caught her gaze. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?"

"N…no…" Sakura bowed once more. _I totally messed up!_ "I'm alright, senpai…!"

"That's great, then," Neji answered. "Well, Hinata, Sakura-san, I better get going now. See you on Saturday, if ever."

"Take care, Nii-san!" HInata waved goodbye. When Neji was far enough, she raised Sakura's head. "Sakura-chan, you almost did it a while ago." The pearl-eyed girl grinned.

Sakura stared at her with a shaky grin. "Wh…what do you mean, Hinata-chan?" She mimicked a guy's pose. "See? Perfectly fine!"

"That's not what I meant, Sakura-chan," she took Sakura's face between her hands. "You almost confessed to him."

Sakura pulled back and stared at Hinata. "Did…did not!"

"Oh, yes you almost did," Hinata teased back. "Ahh, I can hardly wait for this Saturday's dinner!"

"S-stop it, Hinata-chan!" Sakura retorted.

* * *

If you were to describe an Uchiha in one word, it would be just this simple:

DISCREET

But that's just what Uchiha Sasuke was thinking. Hell, this boy wasn't even aware of snoopy pairs of eyes following his every step, ever since they knew about how he kicked Maito Gai's ass in a one-on-one recitation in English Lit. We don't have to feel sorry for the teacher, though. It was his fault that he called a sleepy Uchiha in the first place. Feh, served him right.

Well, again, about this innocent, oblivious, naïve Uchiha, he's never had anything like a girlfriend or _girl _friend before. Uhm, except for Ino, although he didn't treat her as a friend or anything, but just as an acquaintance and nothing more.

Unknown to his classmates, Sasuke was a bookworm. He loved books, although he wouldn't admit it to himself. They're probably the most interesting things he'd ever lay his eyes on during the first sixteen years of his life. Maybe that was the reason why he had managed to answer Gai's question without even breaking a sweat.

So now, here he was; reading a book while walking down the hallway. He was just about to flip a page when he saw a streak of pink by the window. By the time he saw her, he inadvertently walked closer to the window to take a look at her. He just stood there and watched her talk to her pale-eyed friend. He didn't quite understand why, but there was something with that girl that seemed to have triggered something within him, like there was a machine in his body or something.

'_Hn, well, maybe that's because of that totally ridiculous thing she did to me last night.'_

He was about to go away when he saw someone with chocolate-brown hair approach the two girls. He quickly turned his gaze on Sakura, and noticed something in her eyes that didn't _seem quite right_ for him. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes he ever saw, but then, he didn't like it. By the time the intruder came, the glint in her eyes and the much defined blush on her cheeks were very evident, most as if saying words of admiration and affection to the guy who just came. Sasuke could read her lips, and could clearly see that they were trembling. And, although he wasn't aware of it, he most certainly didn't _like _it.

He walked away with an irritated look on his face, and the book was completely forgotten on the windowsill.

**

* * *

**

Oooooh… Something's going on!! Well, don't be sad, my dear fave-ers and reviewees! I'm already working on Chapter 3 and 4. Sorry for not posting this earlier. Internet connection's been bitchy these days.

**Let's have a contest (I don't know about the prize, though. Sorry, I'm kinda broke.)! The one who can guess what would happen next will get his/her username featured on the introduction on Chapter 3! Well, you can submit it through a review or something.**

**Take care, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Euphony

**See? I told you Sasuke's so OOC. Oh well, it's not my problem anymore. I think everyone wants to see Sasuke OOC-cally *laugh*.**

**Okay, now that we've gone this far, I hope I'll get more reviews before I post this *crosses fingers*. Reviews make authors very happy. I hope some, or a few, of you guys have participated in the **_**mini**_** contest I've put up in the previous chapter. (NOTE: I wrote this while still working on chapter 4)**

**Enjoy this one, guys!!**

* * *

_- "It's not fear of heights. That's just illogical. It's called fear of falling." -_

_-_

- Chapter 3 -

**Euphony**

-

_**- SasuSaku -**_

* * *

The bells had finally rung. It was time to get back to the classrooms again.

"Mou, Hinata-chan. Do we really have to attend Gai-sensei's class? Uhh, I don't think I could look him in the eye."

"It's alright. Let's just pretend that we didn't know anything about it." Hinata patted Sakura's shoulder. "Besides, it's not like we'd make fun of him or something."

Sakura sighed. "You're right. But still…"

"It'll be fine," Hinata smiled. "I don't think anyone other than that 1-C genius would stand against sensei."

"I don't know why I'm so bothered by it."

They continued walking when Sakura saw a book by the window.

"Someone's left a book out here," she got it and walked back to Hinata. "Wow, _Pride and Prejudice_. I've always wanted to read this book!"

"I think I've read that already," Hinata grabbed the book. "It looks very new. Maybe the owner had accidentally left it during break time."

Sakura took the book and opened it. She tried to look for a name but all she saw was the date of purchase.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura showed the date. "It seems like this book isn't very new."

"Oh, you're right. It was bought two years ago."

"You know, my cousins had been nagging me about this book. The owner must've been very fond of books. Too bad, he left this in the open. Someone careless could've gotten it." Sakura held the book near her chest. "It's my lucky day." She stuck her tongue out.

Hinata giggled. "You're right." She looked at her watch. "Oh! Sakura-chan! We're so late!"

The two girls rushed back to their classroom.

* * *

"Damn it! It's not here!" Sasuke snarled as he scanned his things inside his bag. A few moments ago, he was just reading his book. When he got to his classroom, it wasn't with him anymore.

"Oi, teme," Naruto walked toward his obviously enraged friend. "OCD attacked you again?"

"Shut up," Sasuke looked at his belongings for the second time. "My book, have you seen it?"

"Which one?" The blonde boy scratched the back of his head. "You have so many books, and I don't even remember a single title, nor an author."

"Tch, damn it." Sasuke gave up on his search and slouched back on his chair. "It's the one with a painting of a girl as the cover."

"Sasuke-teme, as far as I can remember, you have brought a couple—no, I think it's ten. Yeah, ten books with girls as covers."

"You're making it sound like I've been reading porn," Sasuke glared at him. "Ah, forget it. It's not like it was the first time I've read it, anyway."

"Hyeah, you read books as if you never get tired of them." Naruto sighed. "Really, which one is it, hmm?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Sasuke replied. "…by Jane Austen."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "The one your aniki was reading?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "He gave it to me because he's read it countless times. Ah, damn it. I have to find that book."

* * *

"'_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in __possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'_" Sakura read the first sentence to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, I can't wait to finish this one."

"You're just getting started," Hinata smiled. "Don't rush it."

Sakura stared at the book. "Know what, Hinata-chan? I think the owner is a passionate person. I mean, no high school student actually would want to read a classic unless he or she is a wide reader."

"Why don't we try to look for the owner?"

"That's a great idea, Hinata-chan. But, how?"

"Actually, I don't know." Hinata sat next to Sakura. "Just enjoy the book for the meantime."

"Yeah, I really should." Sakura fixated her eyes on the book once more.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to think about where he could've left the book. His eyes widened as he came to a recurrence.

That's right. He left it by the window. He immediately rushed out of the room to take a look.

When he got there, his face gloomed with disappointment. The windowsill was spotless, and there was no book in sight. He groaned and walked back to the classroom.

* * *

It was already 3 in the afternoon, and Sakura was packing up her things. Hinata went to her side and patted her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, let's go home together."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I still have a club meeting to attend to." Sakura bowed in apology.

"Hmm, okay! I suppose this'd be your first." She walked away. "Be careful on your way home later."

"Thanks. I'm really sorry! It's not like I really wanted to go… I just don't want to miss it. The president told me that the meeting is important."

"It's alright," Hinata smiled and gripped the knob. "I understand. Oh, and don't forget to lock your locker! You forgot to do so yesterday. Or, do you want me to lock it for you?"

"Ah! Right! Please do!" Sakura smiled at her. "I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan… I've been much of a bother lately…"

"It's fine," she slid the door open. "Be careful on your way home later, okay?"

"You, too!"

* * *

"Tell me again, teme," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Why do we always have to attend these stupid meetings? I don't see any progress."

Sasuke just looked at him irritably. Well, he's right about that.

"I don't think your pointless mumblings would change anything."

"Well… I don't really care. Ah, damn it! Let's just get this over with! I'm so—!" Naruto got hit again. "—ack! What the hell?!"

"Oh! I'm…I'm so sorry!" A girl with a stack of paper rolls answered back. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the girl's hair.

"Hey! You're also the one who bumped me the last time!" Naruto recognized her. "Be careful walking around here. By the way," Naruto helped her with the paper rolls. "Why are you the one in charge of these?"

Naruto continued rumbling about how irresponsible it was to let a girl run errands for a club. Sasuke, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts.

_Why the hell is she here?! What is she here for?!_

"I'm a new member," Sakura finally spoke. "Look. I'm really sorry for what happened the last time. I was in a hurry and—"

"No! It's okay, really." Naruto waved his hand up and down. "Well, let me help you with that."

"Umm…no! I can do this myself," Sakura turned the rolls away from him. "This is my task for now,"

"Oh, I see. Okay, then." Naruto slid the door open for her. "Careful,"

A roll bumped the edge of the sliding door while she was walking. She slipped and was unable to grip something.

"Sakura!"

Suddenly, she was in Sasuke's arms. Naruto gawked at his raven-haired friend.

Sasuke had just mentioned the name of the girl who was _supposedly_ a stranger to him.

"A…arigatou…" Sakura flushed a faint tint of pink.

"T-teme!" Naruto finally managed to speak. Sasuke, who was still holding the girl's elbows, had just given himself a mental slap. What he just did was unbelievable.

"You…" Sakura kept still. She turned her head to look at Sasuke's eyes. "You know my name?"

In a moment, Sasuke found himself looking intently at the pair of green eyes he _loved_. He was right. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Oi, teme." Naruto knocked him out of his reverie. "Why the hell do you know her name?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _He just called her 'Sakura'._ He called _her _by _her_ name.

"W-what?!" He finally let go of her. "I… I don't know her!"

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Sakura faced him. "But…you just called me by my name. Have we met somewhere before?"

Sasuke didn't know how and what to think anymore. He had to think of a reason…that's it!

It took him a while to recompose himself. When he finally did, he simply said, "Your hair,"

Sakura stared at him stupidly. "Huh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Your hair reminds me of cherry blossoms."

"Th…thank you…" Sakura smiled.

"It makes you look like a delinquent."

The cheerful, sunny smile became a dark, dull one.

"What did you say?"

"Hn," Sasuke turned his head away. "Do I have to say it again?"

Sakura gave him a vexed look. "You…"

"What? You're saying something?"

"You… You chicken-butt-haired idiot!" And with that, she went in without a word and slid the door shut behind her.

Sasuke glared daggers at the door. He was totally engrossed by what that girl had just said. No one had ever called his hair a chicken-butt. His thoughts were broken off by an obviously suppressed titter from his blonde-haired friend. He turned to look and met his peeving grin.

"Now that I think about it…" Naruto muttered.

* * *

"You didn't have to overdo it…" Naruto sniffled. He sat at the corner of the room with a reddish bruise mark adorning his forehead.

"Shut your ass, asshole." Sasuke retorted. Yeah, now the pea-brained idiot would make fun of his hair every now and then. His eyes were still fixed on the back of Sakura's head, glaring. The girl was just a couple of seats ahead of him.

"Now, now, settle down, guys." The club president went in and stood near the board. "Today's meeting is very important, because we will assign the tasks for this upcoming school festival. And, today we're also introducing ourselves a new club member. Please stand up, Haruno-san."

Sasuke's eyes followed her as she stood from her seat. _'Shit, I really didn't mean to say that.'_

"M-mou…I'm kinda nervous…" Sakura bowed her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Haruno-san. You just have to introduce yourself to everybody."

"Uhm, okay…" She held her head up and smiled her best smile. "Good day, everyone. My name is Haruno Sakura. It is an honor to be a member of this club. I hope I can be very useful…"

Everyone in the room clapped their hands and welcomed the newcomer, except for one dark-haired boy on the corner.

"Welcome to the club, Haruno-san. We expect you to be very cooperative and committed to the club."

"Thanks," Sakura went back to her seat.

The president wrote something on the board and gave his attention back to the students. "So, we are now going to start the assignment of tasks. We will work in pairs," he lifted his hand to write something on the board again. "I will assign the members by gender, okay? A pair will consist of one boy and one girl."

Whispers and chuckles were heard all over the room. The president took out a blue box from under the teacher's table and placed it in front.

"As I call your name, ladies, pick one piece of paper from this box," he said. "This is great. The number of club members is very balanced and composed. All in all, we have exactly 26 pairs in this room, including me and the vice-president. Now, shall we begin the groupings?"

The girls giggled in delight. Sakura was waiting patiently for her turn when he heard two girls at her left talk about who they wanted to get paired up with.

"Ooh… I wish I'd get to pick _his _paper."

"Me, too! Oh my gosh, we're so lucky we chose this club. I didn't know _he_'s a member, too."

Sakura found herself wanting to find out who _that guy_ was.

"Oh, it's my turn next! I hope I'd pick _Uchiha Sasuke_'s paper!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. _Uchiha Sasuke_ is just somewhere in this room. She turned her head to look at the rest of the club members. When her eyes fell on the raven-haired boy's head, she found him staring at her.

Sasuke was surprised to see her stare at him. And yes, she saw him staring at her.

_SHE saw HIM staring at HER._

And she got a good look of the faint blush across his cheeks. She looked at him differently.

In response, he slowly turned his head to his side in irritation. Sakura gave him a mocking stare before facing front.

'_There's no way that chicken-ass-haired excuse of a guy'd be Uchiha Sasuke.'_

She heard her name being called and stood up. The girls who went before her returned to their seats with disappointed faces.

"Haruno-san, kindly pick one, please."

"Okay," She was about to pick one when she heard the door slide open and close gently. She looked back at the box and slipped her hand in. She took out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Well?" The president asked. "Who is it?"

Sakura held the paper between her fingers and unfolded it. What she saw made her hands tremble.

"I…" She looked at the president. "I picked Uchiha Sasuke."

Loud gasps echoed around the room. A girl literally choked on her juice.

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke? Are you here?" But no one answered. "Oh, I think I saw him a moment ago."

Naruto was sleeping soundly in his seat the whole time. Sasuke wasn't in the room because he was the one who went out.

Sakura looked at the members. She could see faces of displeasure and pairs of envious eyes staring at her. She scanned the whole room and found three vacant seats.

"Oh, you're so lucky!" A girl finally exclaimed.

* * *

Sakura sighed again. How the hell could she find out who _Uchiha Sasuke_ was? Damn school festival. Damn club. Damn it all.

There were three unoccupied seats inside the room. Great. Finding her partner would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Come to think of it, the chicken-butt-haired idiot's seat was left vacant. But, where the hell did he go? She continued walking down the stairs and found his blonde friend sitting near the wall.

"Uhm," Sakura tried to catch his attention by tapping on his shoulder. The blonde immediately caught her gaze and 'hey'ed.

"Uhh," she didn't know what to say. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened a while ago. It was very clumsy of me to bump on you."

"It's all right," Naruto beamed a smile. "By the way, sorry for the teme's rude attitude. He shouldn't have told you that."

"Ah, that," she sat down next to him. "Well, I have to admit, no one has ever told me that. But, well, it's a first. I shouldn't have reacted so violently."

"Hey, don't worry about it! You were the first to say that about his…" Naruto tried to suppress his laughter. "…hair."

There was silence, and then they laughed.

"Yeah, I really liked what you did to him! His expression was to die for!" Naruto managed to say between snickers.

"Really? I see! I don't really have to feel so bad about it!" Sakura giggled.

"Right on!" Naruto laughed some more. "By the way, who's your partner for the festival preparation?"

Sakura suddenly remembered her problem. Right. She still had a partner to find.

"Well, he is—"

"Dobe," Sasuke suddenly butted in. He immediately noticed Sakura sitting beside Naruto. "You. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Watch your mouth, chicken-butt," Sakura spat the nickname. Naruto again tried to hold his laugh back. "Is this your staircase?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to slits at the nickname. How could a girl as _pretty_ as _her_ give such insults?

Wait a minute. What did he just say?

He just continued to glare at the pink-haired girl before her. Naruto, on the other hand, was still fighting a snigger.

Oh, yes. This would be a very, _very_ interesting festival preparation.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay, guys! This chapter had been edited three times! And I know I have to keep this only about 7 pages long. XD**

**I've never read **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. But my mom has. :D**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**See you in chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4 Myopia

**I hate to say this, but, I think this story would be **_**very **_**long. Long, as in it'll take ****10-15**** chapters long. Basing on the story outline that I've planned earlier, there are still many significant scenes that aren't even covered-up yet. And I think you guys have a very good guess of what those scenes are, you bunch of perverts. XD**

**Okay, we're already in Chapter 4. Like Chapter 3, I've edited this chapter a couple of times. I'm really sorry for the lag. Maybe some of you are already thinking about me living in a remote island with no internet access and a decent home to live in.**

**This is a bit late but, in case you're wondering where in the world did I get the story title, I got it from **_**Cute Is What We Aim For.**_** It's one of my favorite bands.**

**Well, here it is. I now present to you Chapter Four. Enjoy. :) Ah yes, and an OOC Sasuke, too.**

* * *

_- "Is it true that you dyed your eyebrows, too?" -_

_- "Can't you tell just by looking?!" -_

_-_

- Chapter 4 -

**Myopia**

-

_**- SasuSaku -**_

* * *

"Speechless, huh, chicken-butt?" Sakura teased the raven-haired boy standing just a foot before her. Sasuke gave her a scowl before turning his head back to his bestfriend.

Yeah, right. Said bestfriend was obviously stifling his snickers. Sasuke's face went bleak and hit the blonde with his sling bag.

"T-teme!" Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. He suddenly raised his head up and burst into laughter. "It's… It's so funny! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He continued to laugh his head off. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a nefarious glare. She looked back at him with the same intensity.

"Would you…" Naruto tried to talk between laughs. "Would you guys…cut that out? Oh my…oh my god…"

But the two didn't even give him a glance or two. Two sets of glaring eyes kept glued to each another.

"You were very rude!" Sakura yelled. "No one has ever told me ill about my hair!"

"Well, neither has mine!" Sasuke retorted. "_Thank __**you**_for telling me that my hair looks like…like… Like a chicken butt!"

"You were the first one to say that I look like a delinquent with my hair!"

"You sure do!" Sasuke howled back. "And your attitude reeks of one, too!"

Naruto watched as the two continued with their trash talk. His eyes shifted from one to the other. It was very amusing to look at, especially when he looked at Sasuke's face. It was priceless.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Well, I suppose you're the complete opposite of who _Uchiha Sasuke_ is! I have no idea what I ever did to you!" She pulled her bag rather harshly behind her, leaving a flabbergasted raven-haired teen and a blonde on the staircase.

Before going down, Sakura shot him a final glare. "You don't even look smart! I wish you'd rot!!" She rushed her way down the stairs.

Naruto and Sasuke absentmindedly stared at where she walked on. Silence filled the scene, and was interrupted when Naruto finally got hold of his voice and spoke, "Hey, doesn't she know…?"

* * *

Sakura was still fuming while she walked down the streets to her home. It'd been an annoying long day.

'_Serves him right! That pathetic excuse of a guy! It's about time someone has given him a good scolding! I'm pretty sure he'd already done the same with other people. Urrrrgh!! I really hate him!'_

She kept on walking when she found a familiar guy who just went out of a convenience store. She looked closer and immediately blushed at what she saw.

"N-Neji-senpai?!" She involuntarily gasped aloud, which directly caught the boy's attention.

"Oh," Neji walked towards her. "Sakura-san. It's already this dim. Why are you still outside?"

"Uhm, well…" She fidgeted with her fingers. She was really happy to find her crush at this hour. "I, uh… I just got home from school..."

"Hmm," Neji placed the plastic bag on his left hand to the other. "It's dangerous for you to walk outside at this hour. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Sakura nearly dropped her things.

Hyuuga Neji, who had been her crush since she first saw him during her junior high school days, was offering to walk her home.

"Th…thank you!" Sakura bowed in embarrassment. She was surprised to see his hand reaching out to her.

"Your bag," Neji spoke. "Let me carry it for you."

Sakura, too nervous to even step forward, shook her head. "N-no… I can carry this myself. Besides, you're already carrying grocery bags." She replied.

"Oh, these?" Neji raised the bags. "They're not really heavy. If you want, you can carry this," he gave her an obviously light plastic bag. "I'll go carry yours."

"O…okay…" Sakura gave him her bag and took the grocery bag from his hands. "Thank you, senpai…"

"Now, where do you live?"

Oh, how she loved hearing that deep voice of his. She stared at his opalescent eyes, oh-so-perfectly gleaming in the—

"Sakura-san." He asked again. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah! I'm sorry, senpai…" Oh no, she was sure he caught her staring at him. "I live at Shinjuku. Just a few blocks away from here…"

"C'mon," Neji walked first. "Your parents must be worried about you."

Sakura blushed behind him. She would never forget the view of his back.

_**

* * *

**_

Saturday, Hyuuga Mansion –

Hinata hurriedly opened the front gate herself.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan!" She welcomed her bestfriend with a warm hug. "Let's get inside. I'm really excited about you coming here!"

"Me, too," Sakura smiled at her. Yup, she was really excited. She'd get to see Neji again.

"Dinner's not yet ready, so let's go to my room first." Hinata hurriedly pulled her inside the house. Well, the word _house _just doesn't fit. Hinata's house is more like a mansion.

It took them a while to get to Hinata's room, and Sakura didn't quite remember the directions. There were too many rooms and halls. It kinda made her feel dizzy just walking around the house. She looked at her bestfriend, who was all to giddy about what they were about to do that night. The pale-eyed girl squealed as she pulled Sakura inside her room. "Come on in! I wanna show you lots of stuff."

Sakura stared in awe as her eyes scanned the room. It was finely lit by the light blue lampshade beside the blue queen-sized bed covered by a blue seashell-patterned comforter and pillows of the same style and color. The walls were plain white, and the curtains were also blue. There were plush dolls everywhere, and it surprised Sakura to see Tai-kun, a cute plush dolphin she gave her a year ago for her birthday, settled on the bed along with her pillows.

Hinata smiled as Sakura took in the sight of her room. She found her looking at Tai-kun on her bed. She immediately went to grab the plush doll and held it close to her chest. "This one is my favorite! I can't sleep without him!"

Sakura was glad because Hinata had treasured the first gift she received from her. Hinata mouthed a 'thank you' and pulled Sakura on the bed.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Hinata asked.

Sakura recalled everything that had happened, and sneered at the mental image of one raven-haired boy. "It was…horrible." She answered. "There was _this guy_ who ruined my day, and my first club meeting."

Hinata seemed intrigued. She had never seen Sakura look like that before. "Why? What happened?"

Sakura told her everything with pink puckered brows plastered on her seemingly wide forehead. Hinata half-heartedly laughed at her misery when she heard her story. Seeing a pissed-off Sakura was a first, and it amused her in a way.

"I don't think he was serious about it, really." Hinata giggled. "Do you remember doing anything that rubbed him up in a wrong way?"

"I don't! And that was the first time I met him!" Sakura fumed. "I thought he was nice because he supported me when I almost fell."

"I think he likes you." Hinata teased. Sakura's face glowered with hatred and disgust. She was about to reply when someone knocked at Hinata's door.

"Hinata-sama," a female voice came through the door. "The ingredients are ready."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Kagami-san." Hinata stood up. "Is father home already?"

"Not yet, Hinata-sama." The female voice replied.

"Alright," Hinata faced Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I have to go to the kitchen for a while. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Sakura replied. The door was clicked shut, and Sakura was alone. Moments later, for some reason the room felt awkward and she suddenly felt the need to get a glass of water.

Oh, _no_.

She was feeling sleepy all of a sudden and she realized that if she wouldn't get out of the room she'd be dead to the world like a rock, and Hinata would have a hard time waking her up, which would effectively ruin her visit and make her miss the whole dinner.

Okay, she really had to get out now.

She opened the door slowly and crept out of the room. She looked at the hall before her and groaned at the view. The halls in the Hyuuga Compound are excruciatingly long and dark, and she fathomed that she'd probably be dead before she'd reach the kitchen.

She thought that maybe if she'd just walk back and forth across the hallway in front of Hinata's room she'd be relieved of her sleeping problem. And walk back and forth she did, but just moments later, she felt stupid and slouched down on the floor. She really needed to get away further.

'_What's taking her so long? I mean, it's already been a while.' _Sakura talked to herself. Perhaps the young Hyuuga was so busy in the kitchen preparing something, or maybe her father had already gotten home and went to talk to her about certain things she knew she wouldn't understand. Hinata's father was a renowned man in the business world. She had never seen him in person; she had only seen a few pictures of him in newspapers and business magazines her father was always reading. She suddenly tensed on her seat. She hadn't prepared for anything that'd involve her best friend's father.

But she knew that there was nothing to worry about. Hinata had told her that she always mentioned her every time she and her father shared conversations involving her studies and such. She knew right then that Hiashi-san was a good man, although he looked so intimidating and professional in his pictures. Okay. There really was nothing to worry about.

She shot a glance at the hall across her. Maybe a nice short walk would make her feel better. She stood on her heels and started to walk.

* * *

"_Well, I suppose you're the complete opposite of who Uchiha Sasuke is! I have no idea what I ever did to you!"_

The words kept playing over and over again in his mind like he was having LSS.

"Hm," a male voice cracked the silence inside the room. "It's been a while since I last saw you looking at something so seriously."

"Aniki," Sasuke acknowledged the figure quietly walking inside the study room.

"What are you doing?" Uchiha Itachi sat on the zabuton(*) nearest the fusuma(**). He flicked his desk lamp on and settled his books on the table. "Is it me, or is it just you looking incredulously peculiar about having a sudden fascination with pink flowers on green vases?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at what his brother had just said. He was right. He was caught stupidly staring at his mother's flowers she placed on his study table.

Seeing his brother's semi-shocked state, Itachi folded his arms together and turned to face Sasuke's back. He let out a chuckle and slipped a package out from under the table. "By the way, I just got back from Shisui's house and Sachiko-san gave me these lanterns for mother," he took two round lanterns from the boxes and made chiming sounds which caught Sasuke's attention. "These are the newest sakura lanterns mother was looking forward to have. Aren't they pretty?"

Sasuke could just let out a snort. Was his brother toying with him, or what? No way. There was absolutely no way his brother could have known, let alone met Sakura before. What was he thinking?!

"They're….nice," he replied. What's wrong with those lanterns? They're just lanterns; _sakura _lanterns, for Kami's sake. They're their mom's favorite. And they looked so damn cute and pretty.

'_Just like her.'_

Wait a minute. Had he also got himself fixated over a couple of pink hanging thingies, too? Oh—

* * *

"—crud." Sakura paced back and forth across another hall only God knows where. She was panicking now. If only she hadn't given in to her curiosities, she wouldn't be here. She mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot. She didn't want to blame herself, so instead she pointed the finger at the whole compound for being so _breathtakingly beautiful_ that she had to enter a door which led to another, and another, and another, until she was as far as where her feet had taken her. For the first time that night, she inwardly cursed as to why the Hyuuga mansion housed so many unoccupied rooms.

She heaved a sigh. She glanced at her watch and sighed once more as she gawked at the thin platinum digits. It'd been thirty minutes since she went out of Hinata's room. She thought that if she'd stop walking, she'd end up completely lost inside the compound. But, what the hell, that was a ridiculous idea. Hinata could easily find her. She continued to walk ahead.

Her string of thoughts had snapped off when she saw a newly lit room at the end of the hall. Her nervousness had finally gone down, and she hurriedly went for the room.

"Oh, thank goodness! I—"

And Sakura landed on someone unexpected, or _expected_, rather.

"S…Sakura-san," a boy clad in a traditional yukata breathed. "Are you alright?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She knew she had slipped and landed on someone, but she never expected it to be the one who had been plaguing her thoughts almost every minute of the day. Right now, she was settled between the arms and chest of Hyuuga Neji, who luckily caught her just in time because she had slipped from a wet leaf or something.

She blushed so furiously that she had to bury her face deeper in Neji's chest.

"Sakura-san?" Neji repeated and carefully sat up, immediately sliding Sakura off of his torso. "Are you okay?"

Sakura held her head up and met Neji's gaze. She tried her best to conceal the heavy blush adorning her cheeks. "N-Neji-senpai!" She hurriedly tore herself away from him, although she didn't want to. "I'm…I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!" Sakura bowed down in apology.

"It's alright. I was just about to finish putting my clothes on when I heard some footsteps outside. I didn't think it was you." Neji stood up and patted the dust off his clothes. "Why are you here, Sakura-san?"

Sakura tensed and suddenly couldn't move. It would be _very_ embarrassing to tell him that she walked around the house without Hinata's consent. Plus, she knew it would make her look stupid.

"Uhm, I…" Sakura stuttered.

"Come on," Neji offered his hand to help her stand up. Sakura stared at his hand before accepting it and pulled herself up. Of course, she didn't forget to take a mental note about how soft and gentle Neji's hand felt around hers.

"I'm really sorry," Sakura started. "I roamed around the house without letting Hinata know. She kinda left me in her room and well… I have this _sickness_…"

Neji gave her a worried look which made Sakura blush even more. "Sickness? You're sick?"

"N-No! Not really… It's just, a sleeping problem." Sakura bowed her head to hide her shame. "_I easily get drowsy, and I'm a heavy sleeper_."

Neji let out a chuckle, to Sakura's surprise. "I see. Well, it's nice that you didn't fall asleep. If you did, you would've missed dinner." He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a small smile. "But, you mustn't force yourself, Sakura-san. If you're not feeling well, you can always rest."

Sakura wanted to tell him that this would be the most important dinner in her life because it would be the first time that she'd eat dinner with him and his family. But, of course, she couldn't.

"Thank you, senpai," Sakura smiled. "But this dinner is very important to me. You see, this is the first time I went here, and this is also the first time Hinata has invited me over for dinner…" She replied.

"I rushed home because this'd be the first home-cooked dinner I'm gonna have in a week, and this is the first time that Hinata had told me to stay over for dinner." Neji smiled and turned his back on Sakura, which surprised her a bit. "Hn, this might be late, but," he turned his head to Sakura. "Welcome to the Hyuuga Mansion."

Sakura gave him her sweetest smile yet, and when he started to walk to the dining hall's direction, she followed him, enjoying the view of his back.

_

* * *

_

*zabuton – a Japanese cushion for sitting

_**fusuma – sliding doors, usually made of paper_

**Arrgh! Damn, my OCD attacks again! Why? Because all my fics are limited to only seven pages in Word, and my obsessive-compulsive self won't let me go further than that! D:**

**I love NejiSaku. In fact, it was the first NARUTO pairing that I loved. But now, there's SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KakaSaku, and any Sakura pairings in the NARUTO universe! Well, except for LeeSaku, GaiSaku, SaruSaku(hey, this EXISTS *gets shot for telling a BIGFATLIE*).**

**Until, the next update, dear readers and reviewees! :D Oh, and fave-ers, too! I'm sorry I can't reply to your reviews right now. I'm in a rush so I uploaded this real quick.**

_**Click that green/purple button… YOU KNOW YOU WANNA.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Outdistance

**It's here! It's really, really here!**

**I'm sorry for being such an ass and forgetting to post this before spring. **

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_- "Her forehead isn't wide. It's humongous." -_

_-_

- Chapter 5 -

**Outdistance**

-

_**- SasuSaku -**_

* * *

Hinata blew her bangs as she applied the final touch to the confectionery she had been working on for the past 20 minutes. She was about to put it inside the fridge when a maid interrupted her.

"Hinata-sama, your father has arrived."

"Okay, Kaneda-san. I'll be out in a minute." She told the old maid while putting the stuff in the fridge. She wiped her hands with a paper towel and rushed out to greet her father.

"Welcome home, father." Hinata bowed down in respect. "How was your day today?"

"It was fine," Hiashi replied. He gave her daughter a pat on the head and ordered a maid to give him some towels. "How about you? Is your friend here yet?"

Hinata offered to help him take off his coat. "Yup!" She answered with a smile. "She's in my room at the moment. Uh, father, would you like to rest for a while? I suppose it has been a tough day for you at work."

"No, no," Hiashi shook his head. "I'm fine. Besides, it's already dinner time. I'll just go change into my robes."

* * *

The walk with Neji to the dining hall was something she would never, ever forget. They talked about a lot of things, mostly about her studies, how she and Hinata were doing at school. He asked her about her hobbies and interests, and she found out his likes and dislikes in return.

She could tell that those ten minutes were so far the happiest ones of her life. She had come to know him better, and she had been careful to not let him know about her feelings for him. She asked only a few questions to make sure that he won't get annoyed with her or whatsoever, and she was very pleased to be given the answers she wanted to hear.

When they reached the dining hall, they were welcomed by a very shocked yet delighted Hinata.

"Oh, it seems that there's no need for me to fetch you in my room anymore," Hinata grinned, which made Sakura blush a bit. "Come on, Father is waiting for us."

Neji gave way to Sakura and let her in first, all the while glancing at his cousin's smiling face. He gave her a puzzled look, which was answered by the same toothy grin.

"E-Excuse me for my intrusion…!" Sakura immediately bowed her head down at the sight of Hinata's father. She was really nervous now; so much that her feet were stuck to where she was standing, blocking Neji's way. Hiashi raised his eyebrows at this, and chuckled at what she had just done.

"It's okay, child. Come on in." He told the nervous pinkette. "Have a seat."

Sakura seemed too nervous that she stumbled her way to the table, and, as if acting on reflex, Neji shot an arm forward caught her by the waist. She gasped at what just happened, and blushed furiously at the feeling of his arm across her belly. Neji in turn felt somehow the same, minus the blush and gasp, as he marveled at the softness of her body against his arm. He immediately, but carefully, let go of her and helped her recompose herself.

The sight surprised Hiashi a lot, and an idea formed in his head.

* * *

"So, Haruno Sakura, right?" Hiashi asked after drinking a cup of tea. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to my daughter's request. I may not seem like it, but I'm very grateful to have you here with us, because this is the very first time Hinata had brought a friend over for dinner."

"It…It's my pleasure, Hyuuga-sama." Sakura stuttered.

"No, just call me Uncle," the old Hyuuga insisted. "It won't hurt, would it?"

This time Sakura blushed furiously. She looked down on her food and shook her head. "Yes… Uncle."

"It sounds great, doesn't it?" Hiashi smiled.

The dinner went on for about an hour. Hiashi asked Sakura about school, her family, her hobbies, and things of the like. Sakura eventually got used to the old man and answered every question rather enthusiastically. All the while the old man smiled at her. Neji couldn't help but smile at her, too, which made her blush once more.

After the dinner, Sakura told them that she already had to go. Hiashi asked Neji to walk her home, and he did.

When they finally reached Sakura's home, she thanked Neji for the walk and went in the house with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Morning came in quickly, and Sasuke was just about done packing up for school. Last night was a total shocker, and he didn't sleep at all. He _couldn't_ sleep. The idea that his brother knew Sakura bugged him all night. 'Til now, even.

Before he left the study room, he gave the sakura lanterns a last look and headed out.

"Mom," he called out to his mother who was busy preparing their breakfast. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sasu-chan," Mikoto smiled and placed a toast on Sasuke's plate. "You're up early. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uh, yeah…" he lied. He took the toast and spread butter on it. "Aniki and I were talking about the sakura lanterns you wanted. They're in the study room. By the way, where's he?"

"Oh, your brother went out early today as well. Did he tell you that he will be working as a teacher in your school starting next week?"

Sasuke nearly dropped his toast to the floor.

"What?" He thought he misheard her. "M-Mom, are you serious?"

"I'm serious!" Mikoto pouted and let out a laugh. "I'm sure you're excited now. I think he will be teaching freshmen this year."

That did it. He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth and rushed out. "I'm going now, Mom! Thanks for the food!"

Mikoto stood at the kitchen, staring confusingly at her son's plate. Finally she smiled and tidied up the table.

"Oh, Sasu-chan. You never sleep with the light on, and your room's very well lit up last night."

The kitchen was then filled with chuckles and giggles.

* * *

'_Sh…shit! I knew it!'_

Beads of sweat ran down Sasuke's face as he ran across their hallway. He was nervous; very, _very_ nervous. He knew there was something weird with what his brother said last night. Itachi was probably teasing him, or something. Yes. That had to be it.

When he finally reached the front door of the house he was welcomed by surprised maids. "Sasuke-sama, please be careful on your way to school."

"Y-Yeah…" he replied. When he went outside, Naruto was waiting for him near the gate.

"Oi, teme. Did you d—" Naruto paused. "Are those eye bags?"

"Tch," Sasuke muttered. His mother knew he was lying all the while. He sneered as he looked away from his blonde friend. Furrowing his brows, he cleared his throat and walked to their school's direction.

* * *

"—and then the girls started singing that new song! Oh, teme, I wish you were there! There's this hot ch—oomph!"

"Shut up for a bit, will you?" Sasuke bellowed. "I'm not interested in those kinds of things."

Naruto cursed something inaudible as they walked all the way into their building. When they reached the door, he caught sight of Sakura talking to Hinata in a corner. His eyes went wide as he saw what the pink haired girl was holding.

"Hey, teme! Isn't that your—"

Sasuke immediately covered Naruto's mouth and whispered into his ear, "If you're not going to zip it I'm gonna crush your jaw."

Naruto forcibly pulled Sasuke's hand away from his mouth. "All right, all right! Sheesh! You didn't have to be so worked up about it!" He rubbed his cheek. "It's true, right? That's your jacket they got there."

Sasuke frowned and pulled Naruto forward past Hinata and Sakura. He looked behind to make sure they were far enough from them.

"Dobe," Sasuke started. "I have something to tell you."

Said dobe turned his head to side. "What?"

"It's…her," the raven-haired teen tightened his grip on his bag's strap. "I've…I've already met her before _we_ did."

"Who?" Naruto asked. He thought about it for a while. Scanning through everything he remembered that had happened these past few days, he finally got his drift. "Oh, you mean Sakura-chan—"

"Shh! Keep it down, dobe!" Sasuke immediately turned his head everywhere to see if anyone had been listening, which made a set of blonde eyebrows rise. It's the first time he had seen his bestfriend act like that. What about Sakura-chan? There are many Sakura-chans in Japan, so why did he have to make such a big deal out of it? It's not like Sakura-chan's around, either.

"So…what about her? What exactly do you mean about what you said earlier?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke titled his head opposite to Naruto's direction. "It… It all happened the day before yesterday. I came back to school after you left me…" and he trailed off. Naruto listened all the way through. His eyebrows rose once again when he told him that he carried Sakura all the way to her home.

"You…you what?!" the blonde yelled rather loudly, which caused some heads to turn to their direction.

"F-Fuck it, dobe…" Sasuke mumbled between gritted teeth. "One more unnecessary word from your lips and I'll make you want to shut up for the rest of your life."

Naruto cringed at his words.

Sasuke cleared his throat once more. "So, yeah… I carried her all the way from the rooftop to her home at Shinjuku Bldg."

"N-No way, teme! Did anyone see you? Did you get caught?"

"Of course not, stupid. That's why my jacket's with her. I used it to hide her. If I did get caught, they'd lock the rooftop and accuse me for sexual harassment…" Sasuke blushed. "…or something like that."

The blonde saw the faint blush creeping up his face. He inwardly smirked as he continued with his talking.

"She wasn't heavy, really. But the entire walk was so damn boring." Sasuke reached up to touch the side of his neck. "That was…until she did this…_thing_…agh, I don't know how I should put it…"

"What exactly did she do to you?" Naruto sounded so intrigued.

"She…she suddenly drew her face closer to my neck and…" this time he blushed heavily, "her lips were so wet and…she kissed me right here." He pointed the spot.

Naruto could only stare at him.

"She's the very first woman to drool on me like that."

* * *

"Forget it. I'm going home. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

"B-But Sakura-chan," Naruto grabbed her bag strap gently. "The president just requested this! We have to buy everything on this list!" He whined as he waved the piece of paper on her face.

Sakura sighed as she took the paper and scanned the list quickly. She sighed once again in defeat.

"See? The four of us are just enough to carry these! Right, guys?" He turned his head behind him, where Sasuke and Hinata stood. "A-Ano… Thank you so much for coming with us, Hinata-san! It must be a bother for you to be here."

Hinata smiled rather sarcastically in return. "It's okay. Sakura-chan and I were meant to go out today, anyway. That was, until you guys came and interrupted us and robbed us of our precious time."

Naruto sweatdropped. _'A-Ah…so this wasn't planned at all…' _"S-Still…I'm terribly sorry for this! We'll take care of your transportation fees!"

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto cringed.

"Alright," Hinata stepped forward. "Sakura-chan, let's go. We still have an assignment to finish."

Sakura continued to glare daggers at their raven-haired companion. "Why do you have to be here, you chicken-butt? You're annoying. Go home. We three can do this by ourselves."

Sasuke glared icily at her as she continued with her complaints. "Why should I? If anyone should leave, it's you. You're annoying, too, you know. You're—"

And the fight went on for about fifteen minutes. Naruto and Hinata could only look at them as their argument turned into a screaming debate which lasted for another fifteen minutes.

"Don't fuck with me, you weird woman! We came here first, and it's not like we're asking for this, either!"

"Shut up you _good-for-nothing idiot_! And keep your filthy mouth to yourself! If you're not going to shut up, I'm going to rip your tongue off and feed it to Akamaru!"

"Who said you could feed Akamaru, you stupid woman?! Only Inuzuka is allowed to touch and feed him!"

"And what's it to you?! I've already taken turns feeding him with Kiba-kun, you know! And why the hell do you know Kiba-kun?!"

"That's because he's my classmate, you moron! And he sits right next to me! Ah, what the hell?! I don't care about him! Shit… Anyway, go home! I don't need you!"

"Well, fine by me! I can't stand you, you...you bastard!" and she ran off.

Sasuke cursed and hesitated, and finally chased after her.

Naruto and Hinata sighed and stared at each other, then to the arguing two.

"So…do you come here often?" the blonde asked.

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid idiot! Who does he think he is?! Argh, I hate him! I hate him so much!'_

Sakura ran as far as she could to the train station. The idiot had crossed the line. It'd been only a three days since she met him, and now they were sworn enemies.

"Tch…fine! I don't care!" She stopped by a bench near a café, and sat down. She looked very pissed and tired. She lifted her head to look at her surroundings. She groaned and stared down at her watch. It was still early, and she left home without having breakfast. She felt hungry all of a sudden.

"Ah, hey, miss. Are you waiting for someone?"

Sakura froze at her spot. Great, now she was getting hit on by a fat guy with baggy clothes. She gripped the hem of her shorts and shut her eyes tightly.

'_S-Someone…please…help m—'_

"Yes, she is. Come on, Sakura, we're going now."

Sakura shot her head up to look at her savior. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. She was about to protest when she found herself being pulled away from her seat.

Sasuke looked at the guy and gave him his coldest glare which scared Sakura a bit. "If I ever see your face around here again," he picked up a soda can on the ground and held it close to the guy's face. "This is what'll happen to you," he crushed it with a hand and crumpled it until it couldn't get any smaller anymore, "but far more worse." Bewildered at what Sasuke just did, the guy cursed and ran off.

Sakura, still frozen at what just happened, clung tighter onto Sasuke's shirt. She stared at the hand that crushed the can and noticed that it was bleeding. She immediately grabbed his wrist and snatched the crushed can away.

"Y-You're bleeding!" She finally spoke. "You shouldn't have done that! Oh my god…"

Sasuke tried to pry his hand away from her but she held it tightly between both of hers. "S-Stupid…" he looked away from her. "Your sleeves will get stained!"

"It's alright!" She took out her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood from his hand. He must've overdone it; normally when he did that his hand didn't bleed.

'_What the hell is wrong with me…?'_ he thought for a moment. He looked at the panicking girl before him. His eyes softened as he let them linger across her face; her hair, her eyes, her lips…

"Really! You've been reckless! That can was dirty, you know! Come on, you have to get that wound cleaned!" She tried to pull him, but he stayed in place. "Don't act like a stubborn kid! Come on!"

Sasuke didn't move an inch. He was facing away from her. She must've forgotten that she was still holding his hand, and it made him blush furiously. When he noticed that it suddenly became silent, he fought back his blush and looked at her.

Sakura had her head down, looking at her feet. "Um…thank you…for saving me…"

That moment, he felt like his chest was going to burst. His feet were still stuck to the ground; he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly felt the need to hold her close, and never let go.

* * *

***Insert evil laugh here***

**Now, now, now…what's happening, huh? MORE INTERACTION!!! I feel so damn proud I'm getting teary-eyed right now.**

**Oh, come on, people! Don't be like that! You know what I want! It starts with the letter R…and ends with the letter W(or S). **

**(**_**Whaddya know, it's RAINBOW(s)!!) –**_**seriously, if you people think like this I swear I will crawl from under your bed and strangle you while you're sleeping. REVIEW, PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!**

**See you~ 'Til next update~ :)**


End file.
